Meeting Her Again?
by Neko Saki-Chan
Summary: While on a mission, the teams runs into a girl who is identical to Sasuke but has no memory of anything except for her name which happens to be Uchiha. Sasuke starts getting flashbacks of a girl who he once knew but died long ago. Though she's dead, Sasuke can't help but wonder the identity of the girl who claims to belong to his deceased clan.
1. Meeting Her Again?

**From Gifted to Cursed**

**Chapter One: Her Unforgettable Meeting**

* * *

"Kakashi-Sensei, what type of plant are we looking for again?" Naruto questioned as they were searching through a field of flowers. There had to be lots of types from him to look through. They had already saw white roses, violets, and lilacs. However, their mission was to find the rare flower which only can only be found in a field very far east in the Land of Fire.

The gray-haired teacher held up a photo to the hyper-active boy. It was like a mixture between a cherry blossom and daffodil. It had wide black petals and a red and white middle and dark green stem. "This is a Kakani flower. You have to be careful when you touch it because it has poison throughout it's roots."

"So what do you want us to do when we find it?" Sasuke asked standing up straight to see eye to eye with his jonin teacher. If it was poison then he wanted to know how to grab it without getting poisoned.

"Simple. Tell me so that I could pull it out with these special gloves." Kakashi answered holding a pair of dark black gloves in his hands. "These gloves were made especially for picking this flower without the holder become ill to it's poison."

Naruto rolled up his sleeves with a grin. "Alright then. Let's find this thing!" He said before putting his index and middle fingers together to form a plus sign. "Shadow-Clone Jutsu!" He within seconds 18 more Naruto's appeared and started looking around the flower field.

Sakura sighed at his actions. "You really do abuse your rights with that jutsu." She muttered slightly watching the Narutos move all around the field. She was partly jealous that he could look much faster with those things to help. Shrugging, Sakura began looking again.

After about what seemed 5 hours hours, Naruto had ran out of chakra from using the clones and was sitting in the field exhausted. The rest soon followed suit in weariness. They still hadn't found the important flower that their mission had counted on.

"Is this an invisible flower or something? We've probably looked all over this place and that stupid thing hasn't shown up yet." Sakura let out a breath pulling her legs to her chest and resting her head on her knees. She looked at her teacher who was reading his book silently. "Kakashi-Sensei, what so important about the flower anyway?"

He finished his paragraph and closed the object to turn his attention his female student. "Well I said the Kakani flower was to possess dangerous poison but it's petals contains a special healing sap that can recover a person's chakra instantly. For years there has reasons to believe that a criminal could find it and take it for themselves. Since this flower only blooms once every year, our village is tasked to find it and bring it there. We use it's sap for medicine and chakra pills so that it won't affect your body but taking the full sap would be dangerous. However, for the past few years, we haven't been able to find it."

"So that means that someone has been taking it." Sasuke figured out able to read between the lines of Kakashi's statement. "This mission isn't just to find this flower is it?"

"It was to also find out who was taking it." Naruto realized after catching Sasuke's drift. It explained why this mission was a B-rank mission instead of normal D-rank.

Inner Sakura broke out laughing while Sakura kept a straight face. "_So he can be taught!_" This was a weird mission if it meant finding a flower that wasn't there and finding the person who had been taking them.

As they all thought deeply about the mission, they all started to hear singing. It was beautiful voice and really relaxing. Sharing glances, all four went over to where they heard to voice in curiosity to see the source. When they looked, it was a girl who looked about their age. She had long black hair and matching onyx eyes. She was wearing a white dress and picking flowers while singing the song.

Both Naruto and Sasuke blushed at the same time along with Kakashi. Even Sakura turned it bit red from starting at the girl. She was very beautiful. The girl was sitting with a basket of flowers beside her and a white blossom in her hair.

"Flower gleam and glow. Let your power shine. Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt. Change the fates design. Save whats has been lost. Bring back what once was mine. What once was mine." She sang picking up certain flowers.

"Her voice is so amazing." Naruto stated with a dreamy sigh. His eyes trailed from her to the flowers in front of her that she was picking and saw that among them was the the black flower they had been searching for. "Hey, the Kakani flower! It's right there in front of her!" He caught a flaw in his sentence and a look of horror. "She's going to touch it!"

"The poison in that flower could kill her instantly. We must stop he from grabbing that now!" Kakashi ordered seriously. He was determined to save that child's life after being enchanted by her singing. They took off at light speed towards her.

Right as she was about to touch it, Sasuke caught her wrist firmly. She screamed and fell back a bit staring at him as he couldn't help but stare back with the blush visible on his face. "W-Why did you do that?" She asked almost in a scared tone.

"That flower is poison. It would've killed you if you touched it." Kakashi answered before Sasuke could. Naruto and Sasuke were right behind him trying to catching their breaths. They didn't know that Sasuke and Kakashi were so used to dashing that fast and that much. Kakashi went down on one knee so he could see eye to eye with her but she was still looking at Sasuke. "Is something wrong?"

She didn't answer him but instead picked the flower but the poisonous root. All four of them gave her a scared expression but she looked at the plant before giggling. She stopped and noticed their now confused faces. "I'm sorry for laughing. The Kakani does have poison in it from the stem but it doesn't affect pure blood."

"Pure blood? What are you talking about?" Naruto looked at her, partly baffled and stilled flustered from being close to cute girl.

The black-haired girl looked at her right hand which Sasuke still was holding and carefully removed. She squeezed the fluid from the stem and let it fall on her finger. After a few seconds, nothing happened. There was no sign of death visible in her face. "I'll put it in simple terms. As long as you don't have sex then if you won't get poisoned." She informed with a smile. She stood and wiped off her still white dress. Once she did, they were able to see that she was wearing white shoes and her hair reached past her waist. "Well may I ask who you are?"

"We're ninja from the hidden leaf village. My name is Kakashi Hatake." The gray-haired man said with his one-eyed smile. He motioned over to his comrades. "These are my students."

Naruto grinned pointing to himself with his thumb. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the future of hokage for the leaf village!" He boasted still holding his proud stature. The girl looked at him with a smile that no had ever given him after saying that statement the first time.

"I hope to see you as the hokage one day, Naruto." She said cheerfully which made him almost want to jump and hug her right there and then. She turned her attention to Sakura with the same smile. "Your hair reminds me of one my favorite flowers. It's so pretty I couldn't help but notice. Is is safe to assume that your name is Sakura?"

The pink-haired kunoichi could only smile and nod her head. "Yeah. I'm Sakura Haruno. It's very nice to meet you!"She told her back.

The girl nodded at her before looking at Sasuke, who's head was off to side with his eyes closed. She poked his cheek playfully making his cheeks light up red. "Is it alright if I knew your name?"

His eyes twitched slightly, knowing that he was blushing hard. "It's Sasuke Uchiha." He told her simply not looking at her. "It's is alright if we know yours?"

"It is. My name is-" She cut herself off and pushed Sasuke to the ground before ducking herself. Right before he could ask her why she did that, 5 sliver kunai appeared in their previous spot. She quickly moved over to the side pulling Sasuke along with her so that they were right besides Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto. At all the spots she and the Uchiha had been, a sliver kunai was in it's place. "Quick, into the bushes."

They did as she said and all went behind it. Kakashi was curious as to why they had to but after seeing the sliver kunai, he had no idea what country they had came from. Sasuke was in shock mostly because the girl had saved him twice now and they had just met.

"We finally found you, you little brat!" A voice echoed through the trees. She glared up and he began to laugh. "It's taken us some time but we finally found you."

"Please, I'm begging you all to stay here. I'll be right back, I promise." She pleaded before standing up and going into the bushes deeper. The students all looked to their Sensei as to not listen to or follow the girls instructions. He nodded yes to follow them as 8 pairs of legs jumped down. They peaked over and saw none of them had any sign of where they had came from but the one in the front was wearing a pair of ninja pants with normal sandals and was shirtless while the others were dressed in black full body spandex.

"Oh,Come out wherever you hiding!" The shirtless one yelled and they figured out to be the one who was talking before. He was very muscular and had blue hair and eyes however looked about 17 or 18. "You weren't this scared last time we fought!"

The leaf ninja at this point was plainly confused at this. So it turns out that the girl that had just met had been fighting them but how were they supposed to know if she was good or evil. By the tone in the man's voice, he sounded like the evil one.

He growled out loud punching a tree as hard as he could. "Stop being a coward and show yourself already, Uchiha!" He shouted out in pure angry as the rest of men agree with him.

Everyone's eyes fell on Sasuke as he wondered as to who they were, what they wanted, and how they knew his name. For as far as he could remember, he hadn't seen any of them before. Not really caring, Sasuke wasn't about to let anyone call him a coward and about to get up when he saw one of the eight men drop the ground with a sliver kunai deep in his back. They all gasped.

"So, you boys looking for little old me?"

When they looked in a high branch, the girl was sitting there but she was no longer in her white dress but in something completely different. She was wearing a dark blue tank top like shirt with white shorts and dark blue thigh socks and black combat boots. She also had a pair of elbow height black cut gloves. She jumped down and squad seven nearly passed out when they noticed the Uchiha crest on the back of her shirt and on her white headband.

"_T-That girl...S-She's an Uchiha..." _Sasuke thought with wide eyes looking at her. He grit his teeth and looked down. "_But I watched them all die...how is this possible? She looks even about my age."_

The leader bowed to her slightly smirking boldly. "So nice to see you again, Uchiha. How long has it been? A month or two?" He asked chuckling mostly.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Your probably still a psychotic parasite who were wearing ninja shoes with an extra heel to make you look taller." She smirked at the end of her sentence moving her hands to her hips.

"How dare you speak to me that way, you witch!" The man shouted pulling out a sliver kunai. He pointed it at her with an angry snarl. "I've got the upper hand this time! You're going to die today, Uchiha!"

A light snicker was heard from her as it turned into a laugh. "That's how you declare a death! You're still so lame!" She called him before putting a hand on her chest stopping her laughter. "How about I give you guys the first hit. Plus to make it even, I'll close my eyes, holding my hands behind my back and not moving from this very spot?"

"You're lying. No one would ever-" He began to accuse but when stopped when he saw her shut her eyes and shift her hands behind her. He gave his men a look of confusion who shrugged his shoulders at him in response.

Naruto looked at his teacher with a bit of concern for the girl. Not even he seen Kakashi pull anything that dangerous. "Sensei,she's completely defenseless in that state. She can get really hurt if she can't see and or move. We have to help her now." He whispered loud enough for his teammates to hear.

"No, not yet. There's something about her that sets me off a little. I haven't met anyone gave their opponent that type of deal and keep it. Taking your eyes of the enemy and letting them attack first without moving is a very risky move." Kakashi responded keeping his voice down while stay focused on the girl. "I wanna see how this is gonna play out in case we do need to jump in."

"Kill the witch!" The group of goons minus the leader charged towards her, each holding a sliver kunai and their hands in a fist. They finally got to her and stated slicing and punching using whatever they could to make sure she would die in the attack. The trio of genin all shut their eyes to not watch but reopened when they heard the men breathing heavily after their killing attempt. To everyone's surprise, she was standing their perfectly fine without a scratch on her but standing just like she was before.

She opened her eyes and crossed her arms shaking her head disappointingly at the men in front of her. "Man,you guy are out of shape. The worst thing you did to me was waste my time. I guess that means it's my turn now." The look on her face made them give her a frightened expression. They tried to run but she jumped in the air and hovered before they dropped the kunais. The sliver objects floated up and went at their necks. Her eyes were emotionless as they fell to the ground one by one except for the leader.

His eyes widened as she landed in front of him with the kunai at his neck. She was smirking waiting for him to say anything. "W-What are y-you?" He asked with fear visible in his sentence and on his face as the girl only continued to give him her cocky smile. He fell to ground when she jabbed him quickly in the stomach.

Team Seven was astounded by the girl, who had just defeated all eight of the men who were after her, by herself. She didn't look tired or showed any sign of exhaustion. They were partly wondering the same question the man had previously asked her. Standing up, they went to confront her. Sasuke had a look of anger on his face with a bit of confusion. Who was this girl who claimed to hold his clans name...

The girl turned to them holding her smile from earlier. "I'm sorry about that. I had stopped them from robbing a village a few months ago. Actually, they were really slow so I honestly didn't do much."

"Alright, spit it out!" Sasuke said suddenly catching all their attention. He was clutching his hand into a fist tightly and almost gritting his teeth. "He called you Uchiha. The Uchiha clan has been gone for a long time so who exactly are you?"

"My name is Saki. Saki Uchiha." She identified herself before looking down sadly. "I would tell you more but I hit my head very hard a few years ago and lost some of my memory." She admitted before grabbing a few flowers from her basket which wasn't that far.

"D-Did you kill all them?" Naruto questioned looking at the bodies that were motionless on the ground. There wasn't blood coming from any of them which confused him dearly.

Saki snorted while picking up certain ones. "No. The sliver kunais are dangerous but only particular people know how to use them. If anything, I gave them a flu and reason not to look for me again." She went to them and gave the three genins a flower each. Naruto received blue violet, Sakura got a pink tulip while Sasuke had a white forget-me-not. Finally, she held out the Kakani flower to Kakashi. "Will you all please be my friends?"

A light bulb went off in Kakashi's mind as he looked at her. Her words echoed in his mind and her name popped in his mind. He remembered instantly why that phrase had sounded so familiar. All four nodded and Kakashi took the flower using the glove. "So, Saki, where are your parents?"

"Actually, I don't have any. I've been by myself for a long time. Well I don't know if I can say really by myself..." She trailed looking in the field of flowers once more. "Oh Mister Puppy! Come here boy!"

"Is that your dog, Saki?" Sakura asked putting her hands to together with hearts in her eyes ready to coo the animal. Her look changed when Saki started giggling. "What?"

"Mister, isn't a dog." She corrected. Not even a second after, a flash attacked her to ground. She giggled as it licked her jaw bone as Sakura went blue to face at the sight. "Mister Puppy is a wolf. A very adorable wolf." Saki moved him off her and ruffled his fur before hugging him. "This is the closest to family I have. Isn't he just so cute?"

The team sweatdropped at her behavior before they started exchanging glances. They nodded at once and Kakashi went down to where he was at her height. "Saki, would you like to return to Hidden Leaf Village to us? It's better than being out here by yourself with your wolf. With the way I saw you take care of those men, you could be made a genin or even chunin easily if you showed how talented you were in a match in front of Lady Hokage."

The black-haired girl bit her lip slightly looking off to side with unsure expression. "I don't know, Kakashi-San. I mean...won't being a shonobi of the leaf mean I'd have to live there? There isn't anywhere for me to-"

"You can stay with me." Sasuke spoke up making them all give the boy a confused look which mainly came from his teammates. He turned slightly to avoid them while still hiding his red face. "I have an extra room in my house so that shouldn't be a problem. Any objections?"

"N-Not at all. Thank you very much, Sasuke. I really appreciate it." She smiled at him which from where he was standing, couldn't see how red his face had gotten.

Shaking it off, he turned to give her his classic smirk with a small twinkle in his eyes. Staring at his smile made feel total happiness. "You're welcome."

"We should get going then. It's getting dark considering it took us forever and a half to find the Kakani." Kakashi stated holding out a hand to Saki for her to stand. She looked at his hand before taking it happily.

Saki stood up and put a finger to her cheek in thought for a minute before snapping her fingers. "I know a place where we could stay the night. It's a small cottage not to far from here." She said in a positive tone.

Kakashi chuckled slightly putting his empty hand behind his neck. "I would take you up on that offer but I'm a little low on money at the moment." He admitted in his nonchalant voice which annoys his team to death.

"That's not a problem. The people there are really nice. I stopped a robbery there once and they were so grateful, that they said I'm welcome anytime free of charge. Besides, no one goes to it anymore since the robbery so we would have it to ourselves though it's a real shame. It's a really gorgeous place with a garden that couldn't be anymore pretty." Saki explained with a grin. Her wolf rubbed against her leg with a bark. "And their grandson loves playing with Mister Puppy."

"Well I'm convinced. Lead the way." The jonin leader motioned for her go ahead first. She started walking and he followed her without a word.

* * *

"Wow! This place is beautiful!" Naruto exclaimed looking at the cottage. There were flowers on the bushes in the front. From the side there were high bushes and trees where the hot springs were and from the other side you could vaguely see part of a garden. Inside of lights, there were bright lanterns lit all around. "Saki, this place is better than you described!"

Sakura nodded in agreement with Naruto as she looked around. "Yeah, this place is beautiful. I'll make sure to brag about when we get back to the village."

"Well wait till you see the inside. Come on." Saki edged on and went ahead to the door before letting everyone inside. It was a nicely decorated and there was a man sleeping at the counter. He had white hair and a mustache that was the same color. Before Saki could reach him, she heard footsteps.

"You're back, Saki-Shishou!" A little boy's voice screamed as went and hugged Saki's leg. She giggled and ruffled his brown hair. "You said that you would be back soon, Shishou, but it's been forever!" A bark from Mister made him let go and wrap his small arms around him. "Mister Puppy, you're here too!"

Sakura went to Saki's ear with a dumbfounded look. "So who's the little boy and why did he call you his master?" She questioned a bit shock.

"I showed him how to pick an apple and he took it as an ancient way to block a kick. He saw me training in the afternoon so I guess that why." Saki explained briefly putting an hand behind her head with sheepish laugh.

The man at the counter awoke from the boy's laughter and blinked his eyes to wake up. "Eh?" He said before smiling. "Well I'll be. Saki, it's good to see you again." He noticed the others and bowed slightly to them. "And you've brought some company. Well, you know that we'll do anything to help you so why am I even talking? Leilo, take our guest to the rooms will you? I'm going to go bother your grandmother and see if dinner is big enough."

"Right! Follow me, Shishou and friends!" The boy said pointing ahead where the rooms were. Saki giggled and followed him while the rest followed after her with a little baffled. As they walked, they noticed they were passing multiple rooms. All of the sudden, Leilo stopped and smirked. "There are 4 rooms down this way all beside each other. Mission accomplished."

"Confirmed. Way to go, Leilo. You have my permission to take Mister and do as you please in your room." Saki smiled at him with a small wink. He nodded and climbed on the wolf's back and they took off while she shook her head shaking while giggling. She turned to look at Sasuke while the others went to the room. Before he could leave, she grabbed his arm softly "My room is only door in the back by the garden. If you want to talk, you can find me there."

"Alright. I might take you up on that." He nodded before watching her walking away slowly. A blush was across his face as he stared at her. He didn't even know why...

* * *

**See you next time!**


	2. Learning Her Tricks

**From Gifted to Cursed**

**Chapter Two: Learning Her Tricks**

**(This chapter contains minor sexual scene. If you don't like than skip that part but otherwise don't flame me please!)**

"That dinner tasted amazing!" Saki beamed at the old woman was walking into the kitchen. "Thank you for the food, Lilia-Sama!" She said as the woman smiled back at her.

"Now don't you go feeding my ego, Saki. You're cooking way better than mine. I was just trying to keep up with your lovely dishes." Lilia said shaking her finger at the girl. "Now you all go on to springs. Jean and I will finish up here because Leilo took his before dinner. Leilo, it's past your bed time but I let you slide because Saki was here,now off you go."

Leilo huffed sadly and hugged his grandparents before hugging Saki. "Goodnight, Saki-Shishou. I'll see you tomorrow." He said rubbing his eyes lightly. She could tell her was sleepy from him doing that. He patted Mister's head before going the direction where his room was.

Saki giggled at him stumbled down the hallway before standing and going behind Sakura. She gripped her shoulders and leaned over her to her face. "Come on, Sakura! You'll love the hot springs! The water is so clear that you can almost see through it!" Saki took and hand and led her to girls side of the springs.

The boys blinked their eyes once at Saki comment and nearly all went red to the face. Sasuke, who managed to shake his off, hit Naruto and Kakashi in the hit to get them from their dazes. "Come on. Or are you two going to sit their all day?" He asked before walking to male side of the springs. Kakashi and Naruto followed right after.

Saki had put her long hair into two messy buns while sitting down in the warm water. Sakura was a few feet from her with a sad look. Saki noticed and gave her a look. "Is something the matter, Sakura?"

"Yes...I mean no...I mean..." She waved her hands in defense before sighing and letting them drop into the water with a tiny splash. "Yes..."

The black-haired girl got a bit closer. "What's wrong? Do you not like the water?" She questioned using a worried tone.

"Oh no that not it...it's just..." Sakura looked off the side before glancing down at her chest. "I have a flat chest..." She admitted cringing a bit by saying it.

"You're being silly." Saki giggled at her confession which Sakura a bit embarrassed. The pinkette eyed her with a small pout.

"Said the girl with non-flat breast." Sakura said poking her lip in a low tone that was easy to hear which made Saki stop laughing. "Your probably what a C-cup at least..."

Saki put her thumbs together with a tiny blush. "Um...Actually a D-cup." She corrected before putting her hands down to smile at Sakura. "Don't worry, I'm sure your will grow too!"

(**A/N: Alright Everyone! If you seen Shippuden, then stop a moment to laugh at this lie right here causing it is comedy gold! XD Any way let's continue)**

Sakura went deeper underwater till only her eyes were above it. She blew a few depressed bubbles while Saki rubbed her back, trying to be supportive. "This isn't fair...I wanna die..." She sulked.

"No, you must live. Besides, if you die then you'll be dead with a flat chest that won't grow cause..well you dead." Saki giggled making Sakura continue to blow the depressed bubbles knowing she was right.

After finishing up, they got dressed and Saki walked Sakura to her room. On the way, Sakura told her a few stuff of the village making Saki even more anxious to go. Once at the room, Sakura and Saki said their goodbyes. As she went to the corner, she stopped to look at Sakura who was still in her door way.

"Night, Saki." Sakura said going into her room while waving at the Uchiha girl, who waved back grinning.

"See you tomorrow." She returned as Sakura shut her door. Saki looked and thought they all were in their rooms before heading to her room. Once inside, she put her hair in a low ponytail and tied of a white ribbon. Afterward, she laid on the bed and tried to go to sleep. She had told Mister to go guard the front entrance so she was alone in the back with the garden.

Hearing footsteps, Saki opened her eyes. Looking between the crack in her door, she saw someone and instantly stood. She was wearing her white button down dress from before only being barefoot. Sliding open her door, she looked and saw a red rose with black ribbon tied across it. Enchanted by its beauty, she bent over to pick it up by failed to noticed the thorns on it before pricking her finger which made her drop it.

"Ouch! What the..." She said looking at her finger before seeing the blood. As a reflect, she started sucking her finger and looking around suspiciously. The garden was lit up with lanterns and the small pond rushing waters were the only thing she could hear. Peeking around both corners, she tip toed into the soft grass to go and wander around the flower filled backyard.

She hummed a tune as she looked at the flowers. "Let me be your wings, let me be your only love. Everything your dreaming will soon be ours. Let me be your wings, let me take you high above the stars. Anything...that..you..desire..." Saki stopped feeling really dizzy. She put her hand to her to see if it would stop the spinning but nothing worked. Looking for support, Saki tried to reach for the bench but missed and fell to the ground. Her mind wandering back to the thorn that had pricked her and grimaced. That was a toxic flower which contained a neutralizing toxin. Instantly, she reached out to pick a pebble or stick just to have her strength give way.

"Someone...help...me..." She tried to to scream but her voice was lost from the poison in her system. The sound of someone coming from behind her, made her heart beat a few times faster. She tried to move but knew that the toxin had drained her chakra too. Before she could try to move again, a hand went over her eyes. Scared a bit, Saki attempted to shake her head to move it but it failed. The person's other hand wrapped around her waist and hoisted her up putting them over her shoulder and removing their hand. Saki was able to move her head up and looked at window and the branch next to it. Right as the person started to run, the branch hit against it hard. The noise caused the person to immediately sprint off at full speed with a tight hold on her.

Inside the room that the window belonged to none other than Sasuke, who had happen to still be awake. For some reason, he felt as if he had met a person who had resembled Saki but couldn't recall where. It wasn't that late and part of him suspected she wasn't asleep yet since he had heard her and Sakura an hour before. He remembered her offer and set out to go when he heard to the noise on his window.

Curious, he put his shoes back on and grabbed a kunai, putting it in his pocket before exiting the room quietly and heading towards where Saki said her room was. When he got there, Sasuke saw he had almost stepped on a rose right at her doorstep. Before he picked it up, he could see tiny thorns on it sticking out from the black ribbon tied across it. Stepping past it, he noticed her door was open. Carefully, he peeked in saw she wasn't there. A confused glance went across his face as he then turned his attention toward the garden and then the flower. Suddenly, he held his head in pain as memory appeared.

_He was laying in a field besides a group of flowers. His eyes fell on a rose and went to grab it but something went on top of him and pinned him to the ground. "What are you doing?" He asked confused and surprised about the person on top of him._

_It was a little girl who looked exactly like a female version of himself only with longer hair. She wearing a black dress that had puffy ends and was short sleeved. The dress ended below her ankles where a pair of white socks started. She wasn't wearing shoes but neither was he and both pair of shoes weren't that far from them. It was pair of black shoes and ninja shoes._

"_Were you about to pick that flower?" She asked with a pit of concern and anger hidden in her voice as she sat on him with her small hands on his shoulder. Her cheeks were a bit red. "Well?"_

"_Y-Yes. I was. I wanted to give it to you so would stop being mad at me for forgetting to make you lunch today." He answered honestly with a blush across his face. "So if you could explain why you on top of me, please?"_

_The girl pointed to the flower making him look at it. "That flower. Did you look at the stem closely?" She stated with a motherly look. Sasuke turned his attention towards it and saw a few tiny thorns poking from it. It confused him dearly as to why he hadn't noticed it before. "That's not a normal rose. It may look like one but it's actually dangerous. The thorns on it have a bad poison that can make the person who touches it dizzy and make it so they can't move for a few hours at the least."_

_A sad look appeared on his face along with few signs of shock. He looked off to the side so she wouldn't see it. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. I just wanted to give you something that you like." Her expression softened and she got off him. Once he sat up, she embraced him in hug._

"_I'm not mad at you. Just make sure you inspect a flower before touching it." She told him letting go and putting her head on his his chest. "Your so hopeless. What if I wasn't here? One of those crazy girls probably would have dragged you off into the forest and that be the end of it. Of course I would hunt you down but still...please be more careful. Okay, Big Brother?"_

_He smiled and hugged her. "I will. I promise."_

"B-Big Brother?" His eyes widened afterward and looked at the flower again. It was the same one from the flashback but he had no idea who the girl was. He hadn't seen her before in his life but he knew one thing. Saki had touched it and someone had taken her knowing that was the only thing that could render her powerless.

Not even bothering to wake his teammates, Sasuke dashed off into the forest at full speed to search for her. He unintentionally turned on his Sharingan but knew that a better doijutsu like the Byakugan would be more suitable in searching for someone or something far away. Without that, he had the luxury of searching for her in the dark without a ounce of knowing where Saki would be.

"Who are you?" Saki asked as the person put her down on the ground of a cave. It wasn't dark but had a few dim lanterns inside. She was able to find her voice again but still couldn't move. They had turned around and pulled a huge boulder to the entrance so neither she or they could escape. They were wearing a mask but from the marks in their stomach she could tell who it was. The man who she had defeated previously. "Wait...your..."

"Nice to see you again..." He said removing the mask to reveal his dark sapphire eyes which were full of anger. "Saki Uchiha." He chucked darkly which made her glare at him. He leaned against the boulder crossing his arms. "You know how hard it was to find that rose? It was tricky but one of my men, who you didn't mortally injure, tied the black ribbon across it so that you wouldn't she the thorns. Poor lad didn't survive all the cuts and points she received but it was worth it. You can move a muscle of your body and your mind is too hazed to use that witch craft of yours."

Saki scowled hard at him. "I didn't mortally injure them. They're just sick and why aren't you? I'm sure I gashed you enough so you would be in the same state." She inquired trying to move but her body wasn't responding the slightest. "If anything I positive that you shouldn't even be conscious right now because of the affects of it."

"Do you really think that I'm dumb enough to let that happen?" He countered with a snort which made her weaken her scowl into a confused glance. "At the last minute, right before you could realize, I put a neutralizer in my leg that would make anything that hit my body feel like being struck by needle. Afterward, I found the flower and decided revenge would be sweet indeed. I found that wolf and knew that you were in your room so I used a heavy glove to put it on your door and made just enough noise so that you would come and find it. I hid in the bushes and waited till it took affect before grabbing you and bringing you here. Using the last strength pill I had, I picked it up this thing here and put in the entrance so your little friends wouldn't find you."

"Why did you kidnap me then?" Saki asked confused to his reasoning. "If you wanted revenge, then why didn't you just kill me when I'm not able to fight back? It doesn't make sense to me at all." She stated but her eyes widened when he pulled out a normal kunai "Unless you planned to kill me in secret so no one would find me and trace it you you."

He chuckled at her while spinning the kunai on his index finger. "Silly girl. I considered killing you but did I actually say that I wanted to now?" He question walking over to her motionless figure and getting on a his knees. The hand that didn't hold the knife put his hand in her soft and long hair. Taking the bow off, he grabbed a lock of it and pulled it toward him before sniffed it intensely while dropping the item. "You're hair smells like a mixture between a lemon and strawberry. It's rare to come across someone which that natural scent."

Saki's eyes widened a bit at his comment and screaming at her body to move but it made no sign of moving at all. She instead looked at him with a heavy glare. "Cut that out. Let go of my hair."

He didn't respond and dropped it before trailing her hair to her face and stroking her cheek. "You know, Saki, I haven't met a girl with such soft skin like yours before. I'll put it simply. It's hard to find a girl like you. One who so sweet and has an innocent face. You're someone who loves anything and won't kill even the most evilest of creatures." Her face lit up pink when he hand found it way to her breast.

"S-Stop it..." Saki barely managed to get out from his touches. She wasn't liking this at all but she was unable to stop him. With poison still in her system, she was helpless to do anything. He continued to caress her chest which made her heart beat increase. Her eyes went wide as saucers when he started to undo her buttons to her dress and slipped his hands into it. "No..."

He moved the part from it out the way before using his left hand put take both of hers and move them up. Seeing the horror across her face only fueled his devious smile. Without another thought, he leaned in and kissed her fully on the mouth which only made her almost loose conscious. He then started kissing her cheek then jawbone before moving down to her neck where his lips lingered for a minute.

Saki was scared at this moment while her conscious wavered slightly. This was wrong...she wasn't enjoying this at all..She wanted to die right there and then and felt like he should have killed her so she wouldn't have to experience this. Tears drew visible in her eyes when he when he went back to her chest with his tongue going all over her. "P-Please...stop..."

His eyes flickered in at her tears but they didn't impact him the least. Going to back to her face he cuffed her head and licked the almost falling tears from her eyes which made her shut him tightly. He climbed over and his legs rest on both sides of her waist to hold her still. Using his other hand, he gripped her back pulling her up while he went back to sucking and kissing her breast while at the same time holding her up.

"S-Stop...d-don't do this...please..." Saki pleaded crying her eyes out. She wanted this to end. She wanted this entire thing to be over. Anything was better than this...Even death. "Someone...help me! Please! Somebody please save me!"

"No one is coming to save you." He whispering into her ear making her cease her calls for help. His sinister chuckles echoed in her mind while staring into his lust filled eyes. "After I'm done, I'm going to kill you. No one will be able to find you here. You're all alone and not even your dumb dog knows where you are. Just face reality already."

Inside, Saki was almost trying to kill herself before he could. He was right. She was alone. No one knew where she was and doubted anyone knew she was missing. This was her fate. Closing her eyes, Saki continued to cry. "_Please...Someone...Save me..."_

"_Save me._.."

The voice appeared in Sasuke's head making him stop automatically. At first he was wondering whose it was before Saki's went through his mind. It had belonged to her. Looking around he saw a entrance that was covered by a queen size boulder and thought that it was nothing but then realized that was perfect to hide something. Or someone. Lightning appeared in his hand as he charged his attack so it was be strong enough to break it. Once it had achieved enough power, he fired it at the rock and shut her eyes to avoid getting pebbles in it.

Once it cleared he saw the man still on top of her and something inside him snapped and he unconsciously made another one and lunged it him. Before he could react, the Chidori got him in the side making him fall over bleeding and screaming in pain. Sasuke, not caring less, examined Saki who had still had her eyes closed. He sent a glare towards the man before bending down and fixing a few buttons and picking her up.

"Y-You're ones of those kids from earlier..." He said looking up while holding his side while Sasuke walked out. He saw the insignia on his back and chuckled. "I-I get it. Your an Uchiha as well. With her being the only other one left, you have no choice to marry her in order to revive that low down clan of yours. You're no better than me."

"No. I am better than you." Sasuke stated simply not looking at him. "I'm going to let the rocks kill you so I don't have to dirty my hands." He ran out carrying Saki while the rocks in the cave began to fall from his collision earlier. The man screamed in horror as they fell on top of him. Sasuke walked over to tree and sat Saki down. Her eyes lids were still dripping water as he did. Blushing as he did, Sasuke finished redoing her dress before putting a hand on her face. She was shaking and still crying. "Saki, are you alright?"

When Saki opened her eyes, she saw Sasuke leaning over her. Before she could say anything, she fell unconscious from the final affects of the poison. Sasuke figured out what happened in his head and put her on his back so she would fall before running back to cottage. Being quiet about it, he kicked away the rose and went in her room before laying her on the bed. Worriedly, he sat besides it to see if she would wake up soon. After about 15 minutes, Sasuke fell asleep.

After a few hours, Saki shot up breathing heavily. She checked her clock and saw that it was 3 in the morning. Memories from earlier flickered through her mind causing her to hug herself tightly while shaking. Her eyes wandered over to the figure who head was face down on the edge of her bed. Gently, Saki looked and saw it was Sasuke.

"_H-He...saved me?" _She stated before giving him a tender smile with a few tears falling down her eyes. At first, she gave the assumption that he didn't care about anything but tonight he was a hero in her mind. Not only did he do that but he stayed at her side. "_Thank you, Sasuke."_

The door way, Saki saw the rose that had pricked her finger and sent a small scowl at it. Soon, it started to float up into the air before burning to ash and falling to ground without another trace. Her look softened before getting closer to Sasuke a bit. To her, he was a bit cute and not like any of the other boy she had met before. She glanced around before leaning in and lightly kissing him on the forehead which didn't wake him up.

Being as silent as possible, Saki looked at a wardrobe which contained extra blankets. Without moving an inch, the door slid open and a blue cover levitated over to her before the door slid back. Saki opened it and laid on top of him before laying back down while looking at his sleeping face. Her heart thumped once before she feel back to sleep.

"Good morning!" Saki pipped as they all came into the dinning room. She was wearing her outfit from yesterday with Uchiha symbol on. She was also in a white apron with dark blue ends and put her hair in a high ponytail using her white white bow. On the table was a gourmet breakfast which looked and smelled amazing.

"Saki, you didn't have to make this. I would have if you asked me." Said Lilia with a smile plastered on her face. She did so love Saki's cooking.

"It's fine. I got up earlier so I thought I use some shadow-clones and make a good breakfast for everyone. It's also a way for me to thank you and Kakashi-San." Saki grinned at them but earned a look from Leaf ninja. "What's wrong?"

Kakashi gave her a straight look. "You know how to preform the Shadow-Clone technique?" He asked her with a serious and surprised look.

She nodded. "Yeah. It's really not that hard to do." She answered honestly before sitting down and motioning towards their plates which she had already made. Her sweet smile returned. "Anyway, why don't you guys try it. It may not taste that good but I tried my best."

"Alright! Let's eat!" Naruto took his chopsticks and grabbed a piece of a egg and bacon. He froze which concerned Saki dearly. When he swallowed, she waited for him to say something. After a few silent seconds, a large grin and hearts appeared in his eyes. "This is the best food I've ever tasted in my entire life!"

As everyone else started to eat, they agreed and praised her delicious cooking. Saki thanked them and told Sasuke as thank you for letting her live with him that she would cook him breakfast and dinner everyday which earned him some jealous glares from Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura.

When they finished Leilo went and hugged Saki putting his head on her arm. "Saki-Shishou, that was an awesome breakfast! Will you please marry me and cook for me everyday?" He begged making her and his grandparents laugh.

"Sorry, Kid, but you're too little and you can find someone better than me. Just listen to grandmother and grandfather and be a good boy, okay?" Saki rubbed his hair and he smiled nodding. "Good. Now you and Mister can play before it's time for us to leave." They boy left and she stood.

"What are you about to do now, Saki?" Jean asked as he helped Lilia up. "Don't tell me that you're going to do dishes too?"

"It won't take that long. Go ahead I got it." She smiled watching them leave.

Team 7 remained. Kakashi stood and went to her. "Why don't we help you out, Saki? With all of us, it shouldn't take that long."

Saki shook her hands at him. "I really don't need your help. It's just dishes. It's only going to take second." She told him before looking at all the dishes. They all raised in the air and the dishes then were cleared and shining brightly before she stacked them neatly back up. Afterward, she looked at the Leaf ninja and saw their mouths were wide open with shock.

"How the hell!/How did you learn to do that!"

**Thanks for reading * meow* See you next chapter!**


End file.
